1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auxiliary member for a ratchet buckle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ratchet buckle with a belt is used to buckle merchandises so that the merchandises are fixed securely during transporting process.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional buckling assembly includes a buckle 1, two hooks 2, a belt assembly having an adjustable belt 3 and a fixed belt 4.
A body of the buckle is contacted with the vehicle, and one end the belt set is inserted onto a screw of the buckle to connect with the vehicle, and another end thereof is fixed to the vehicle, the belt is inserted through a slot of the buckle to manually lever a lever so that a key element is actuated by the lever to rotate, hence the belt assembly is rolled onto the key element, and a gear and a stop plate are used to retain the belt assembly to buckle merchandises.
However, if the belt assembly is long excessively, the belt extends outside the buckle to influence transportation safety during driving the vehicle, and when the belt assembly is not used, the adjustable belt has to be rolled onto the buckle, having a rolling operation inconveniently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.